Casanova Stark
OOC: Please don't take her, thank you. |image = |Gender = Female |Age = 15 |Hair Color = Washed out Blonde; Red roots |Eye Color = Blue |Birthday = April 4th 1997 |Height = 5'5" |Weight = uhm. |Address = Currently Resides: 4459 Creddy Avenue, Los Angeles, California Home: 5687 Sun Crescent, Malibu, Florida |Occupation(s) =Singer, Dancer, Actress, Technician |Aliases = Casanova |Family = Tony Stark(Father), Pepper Potts-Stark(Mother), Isaiah Stark(Brother) |Friends = Kathryn Everdeen |Relationships = |Pets(s) = Dummy, U, Butterfingers |Enemies = Trina Vega |Interests = Computers, Engines, Music, Swingsets and more if you ask. |Education = Hollywood Arts High School |Talent = Singer, Dancer, Actress, Incredibly Smart |Weaknesses = Her riches, her family, her fame. |First appearance = 09/10/2012 |Last appearance = |Portrayer = Allie DeBerry is so pretty.}} Appearance Hair Colour: Washed Blonde and Red Roots Eye Colour: Blue Trademark: Hair My trademark is my hair. If you look closely it's pretty unique. Everyone says, "You're a natural redhead?" And my answer is always no. My hair is always blonde, but my roots are red but everything else grows as blonde. Weird, huh? When I was a baby I had red hair, but my father says as I grew older the red seemed to be vanishing day by day. So I guess, that's pretty cool. Family Tony Stark Yeah Tony Stark's my dad. To you it's probably a big deal, but it's really not for me. I mean, 14 years ago he had me with mom. I love my dad. He homeschooled me since I was bullied when I was 5 back in Malibu. Now I have the 'Stark Intelligence' and I'm learning at a grade 12 level. My dad is always working, but when he's not it's great to spend time with him. But I do wish he wasn't so busy all the time. Pepper Stark Pepper, my mom. I love her. I mean, she's like my dad. Workaholics. But unlike my father my mother can actually put down her phone and talk to me when I need it. She's normally the one there for me and I appreciate it, I do. We're not exactly, tight. Since I have my dad's stubborness, she treats me like my dad so sometimes conflicts arise. But I do love her, it's just, hard sometimes. Isaiah Stark Here's Isaiah. My twin, he's nothing like me. He's 5'11", I'm 5'5". He has brown hair I have blonde with red. Even though we have nothing alike, we can still chill I guess. When I'm really desperate, I go to him. Well, he knows I never go to him for anything because we have our own lives and if I really needed something, he'll devote himself to me. So I guess you can say, he's a good brother. History At April 4th 1997, I was born in St. Briar's Hospital at 3:56 PM in labour. We, Isaiah and I, were supposed to be cesarian. Yeah, but apparently we had different plans and put our mother into labour a week before her cesarian day. Nonetheless, we were healthy. I was 6 lbs and 07 oz. Isaiah was 8 lbs and 06 oz. What a big baby. At 3 years old, I learned how to dance, act and sing. Also at 3, I was already reading at a grade 1 level with Isaiah. At 5 years old, I went into grade 1, although I was learning at a 4th grade level. Since I was so smart all of the girls bullied me, and bullying can start at a young age believe me, so my father homeschooled my brother and I. I'm 14, learning at a grade 12 level and giving school a new start. Personality Well for one, I'm not cocky or arrogant like my father. That's my brother. I'm more stubborn. Sometimes I refuse to think I'm wrong since I'm so smart, but, I'm sorry. It's in my blood. I'm like my mother, I get really angry when I'm upset in any way, so if I hurt you, I'm sorry. I most likely don't mean it, and I would really appreciate it if you stayed my friend. Relationships With Other Students Kathryn Everdeen Love this girl. Sure, she has a stutter but that's what makes her special. I love her, first friend from day one. She's so pretty and lovely I wish I was her. She's my best friend, and she's pretty much one I can talk my heart out to. Trivia *My hair is naturally wavy. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1996 Births Category:Sonar's Characters Category:Casanova Stark